L'équipe du colonel Mustang et La Soul Society
by riza hawkeye 18739
Summary: Le colonel reçoit une mission par maladresse il touche un cercle avec ces gants. Il se retrouve avec une toute petite partie de son équipe dans le monde des shinigami. Sachan que la mission ici. Les homonculus revie grâce a des particules spirituelle.
1. Chapitre1:L'équipe fma et la Soul

**Après un bon moment, j'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration.**

**J'espère que sa vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me laissé un commentaire et me dire pour les fautes d'orthographes et etc.**

**Bonne lecture et merci. Et désolé si il est petit le chapitre.**

**Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo. Sauf Lorie qui est mon personnage inventé.**

**Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist sont à Hiromu Arakawa**

**Rating: K+**

**Couples:Byakuya/OC sinon pas vraiment de couple**

**Les phrases en italique et parenthèse sont les pensées des personnages.**

**L'équipe du colonel Mustang et La Soul Society**

_Chapitre1:Dossier et disparition_

Dans le bureau d'un certain colonel, il y avait une petite dispute habituelle avec la lieutenant et ce colonel, pendant que les autres travaillaient pour éviter le courroux de Hawkeye.

-Lieutenant çà ne vous arrive jamais d'oublier vos armes chez vous ? demanda le colonel sur ses gardes.

-Non!ET c'est une bonne chose que je les emmène avec moi. Premièrement je vous fais travailler, et deuxièmement, je me permet de vous rappelez que je suis votre garde du corps.

-Je vois, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de remplir la paperasse.

Dans le bureau d'à côté.

-Çà y est, çà recommence, soupira d'exaspération Falman.

-Qu'est ce qui recommence,Falman ? C'est tout les jours, ainsi je te rappel. Donc çà change pas, confirma Breda.

-Mais non, baka t,a pas encore pigé. Quand ils se disputent aussi faiblement, après on a l'annonce d'une...

-D'une mission, c'est çà que vous voulez dire,Breda ? A force de bosser avec vous, je

commence à m'y habituer.

-Oui, c'est çà Mlle Lorie,affirma Fuery. Oh, tiens Edward et Alphonse vous êtes revenus.

Ed et Al venaient de renter dans la pièce et ils avaient aussi entendu dans le couloir les éclats de voix des deux supérieurs.

-Je viens voir le colonel, j'ai deux choses à lui donner.

-J'espère que c'est une mission ! Je commençais à prendre racine, se réjouie l'adjudant-chef Lorie.

Après la remarque de la jeune femme, Ed et Al entrèrent dans le bureau du colonel, après avoir frappé.

-Tiens Edward, çà faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu la joie de te revoir.

-Ouai, c'est çà marrez-vous ! Mais on voit que se n'est pas vous qui vous colletinez le sale boulot.

-Ed s'il te plaît calme toi !

-Ah !Oui à la base je ne suis pas venu pour çà. J'ai un dossier pour vous.

-Une mission ?

-Oui ! lieutenant dite aux autres de venir ici.

-Bien.

Deux minutes plus tard :

-Les homonculus on ressuscité, grâce à des particules inconnues et des masques.

-Oui, je trouve aussi que le cercle sur les portes dans la photo son étrange.

-Colonel...Vous ne devriez pas toucher à ce cercle...

Malgré les protestations du lieutenant, Mustang toucha le cercle avec ses gants et une drôle de lumière apparut. Deux secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus que Havoc, Breda, Fuery et Falman. Les autres eux avaient disparurent.

-Merde où sont passés les autres?Jura Havoc.

-Je crois que c'est le cercle qui en est la cause, supposa Kain.

-Havoc c'est toi qui prend les commandes?Ordonna Heymans.

-Moi, mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que comme tu nous le fait si bien remarquer. C'est toi le plus haut gradé, donc c'est toi qui dirige, objecta Vato.

Pendant ce temps à la Soul Society dans la 6ème division.

-Enfin fini cette pile de dossier !Et en plus en un temps record.

-Renji!Au lieu de bavassé, tu as encore trois de côté si avec une grande impatience.

-Bien...(_c'est un vrai tortionnaire, c'est trop lui demander de me laissé souffler, déjà que la paperasse c'est pas mon fort.)_

-Y aurait-il un problème ?

-Non aucun, Taichõ.

-Alors pourquoi je te vois la tête en l'air ?

-...

Renji était pris au piège. Il essaie de chercher une idée en quatrième vitesse. Au moment où son capitaine commençait à perdre patience. Ils entendirent l'alarme retentir.

-Alerte !Alerte ! Des intrus sont entrés dans le sereitei près de la porte Est. Les capitaines et vice-capitaine qui sont priés d'intervenir sont la 13, la 6, la 2 et la 3.

-Allons-y !

Quand Byakuya et Renji arrivèrent. Soifong, Ukitake et Kira étaient déjà sur place.

On voyait la troupe du colonel Mustang se faire menacer par des zanpakutos.

-Al tout va bien ?

-Est toi, nii-san ?

-Ça peut aller. Je suis aussi soulagé que mon auto-mail est survécu, sinon j'étais mort.

-Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous?Demanda fermement la capitaine de la deuxième division.

-Nous venons d'un monde parallèle au votre qui s'appelle Arméstrie et nous sommes des militaires et aussi des alchimistes d'États. Je suis le colonel Roy mustang, expliqua le brun.

-Nous devons en occlure que vous n'êtes pas nos ennemies, demanda L'autre capitaine qui avait les cheveux blancs et qui ce nommait Ukitake Jushirõ

-Oui, je m'appelle Lorie Desville, je suis adjudant-chef. Le petit là-bas c'est Edward Elric et l'armure c'est son frère. La jeune femme à côté c'est le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

-C4EST QUI LE PETIT QUI POURRAIT ETRE PLUS PETIT QU UNE FOURMIS.

-Super la comparaison, pas vrai Kira, demanda Renji.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais penser, tu ne trouves pas que les humains sont bizarres des moments.

-Si !

-Fuku-taichõ Izuru Kira prévenez le capitaine commandant.

-A vos ordre Kuchiki taichõ !

Pendant un petit moment les capitaine se présentèrent.

-Amestrie c'est pas le monde de l'alchimie. Et si je ne me trompe pas il est parallèle au monde des humains en bas, demanda Soifong.

-Ah, tu parles de la nouvelle trouvaille de Kurotsuchi lors de la dernière mission, supposa Ukitake.

-Oui en plus il nous a bassiné pendant plus de deux heures.

-Çà devait pas être génial. J'adore les trucs scientifiques, mais si je ne veux pas m'ennuyer, faut y faire cours ! commenta Lorie.

-Où sommes-nous au juste ? demanda Hawkeye complètement désorienté.

-Vous êtes à la Soul Society et nous sommes des shinigamis. On s'occupe des âmes humaines et de les purifiées. Le vrai nom normalement d'une âme non purifiée est hollow, expliqua le brun qui n'était autre que le capitaine le 6ème et qu'ils n'avaient presque pas entendu depuis le début.

-D'après la traduction de la langue française, shinigami veut dire dieu de la mort. Je trouve çà plutôt cool !

La jeune adjudant-chef avait dit ces mots le plus simplement du monde. La groupe de Mustang n'en avaient pas été guerre étonner. Renji pour sa par ajouta.

-Parlez pour vous, mais pour nous on trouve ce nom plutôt sombre.

-Suivez-nous, on vous amène dans la salle de réunion des capitaines, avertie Byakuya.

Sur le chemin, Lorie remarqua que le capitaine au cheveux brun avec des barrettes comme elle croyait et ressemblait fortement au général de division Olivia Elle Mira Amtrong au niveau froideur. Et en y repensant, il ne s'était présenté.

-Excusez-moi, Mr. Le capitaine de la 6ème. Peut- on s'il vous plaît, savoir votre prénom. Je n'ai pu remarqué que vous êtes le seul ici présent à ne pas vous êtes présenté.

Le chef de clan devant cette remarque leva un sourcil de surpris, puis se reprit.

-Je suis Kuchiki Byakuya et comme vous venez de le dire, je suis le capitaine de la 6ème division.

Après ces brefs paroles, la jeune femme faisait connaissance avec Renji. Ed mangeait des bonbons que Jushirõ lui avait donné. Roy et Riza eux expliquaient la situation au deux autres capitaines.

-Si j'ai bien compris, il y avait un cercle et vous l'avez touché. Et vous voilà ici.

-Oui c'est çà Kuchiki-Taïcho.

-J'ai de la peine à comprendre à quoi sert l'alchimie mais je peux supposer que cela peut être utile, commenta Soifong.

-Çà l'est, mais c'est aussi très dangereux, confirma Alphonse.

-Colonel, je vous l'ai répété, je ne sais combien de fois de retirer vos gants dans votre bureau. Personne ne va vous les voler.

Le colonel soupira devant le sermon de son lieutenant et dit :

-Je vous présente m'excuse pour tout ce qui c'est passé.

-C'est pas grave de toute façon, on est bien ici. Pas vrai Ed, demanda Desville.

-Oui, C'est vrai et en plus je n'ai jamais mangé autant de bonbons que maintenant. Et là au moins, j'ai pas la folle furieuse des auto-mails et sa clé anglaise.

-Nii-san,Winry n'est pas folle furieuse. Et si tu te prends des clés sur la tête, c'est simplement parce que tu le mérite.

-(_Je rêve ,en plus il l'a protège)._

_A suivre_


	2. Chapitre2:La mission commence, enfin

**Voilà le chapitre 2 comme à mon habitude en retard, malgré ça j'espère que çà vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre2:La mission commence, enfin presque._

Dans la salle de réunion, beaucoup de capitaines se posaient des questions. Lorie pour ça part, était impressionné de la grandeur de deux entre eux. L'un avait une tête de renard et l'autre avait un cache œil comme le généralissime et au bout, dans ses cheveux des petites clochettes qui sentillaient. Pendant ce temps, le vieux leur avait demandé de se placer au milieu de la pièce.

-Je suis le capitaine-commandant yamamoto Genryousai, chef des treize divisions du gotei. Je viens d'apprendre, il y a récement votre arrivée. Peut-on savoir ce qui vous êtes arrivés.

-Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang, c'est moi le chef de mon équipe ! Nous sommes arrivés ici, part accident.

Roy expliqua ce qui s'était passé au soutaïcho, pendant que les autres capitaines observaient les nouveaux venues.

-Je comprends très bien votre problème. Le temps que l'on trouve une solution pour votre équipe et vous. Vous logerez ici, et chacun d'entre vous seront assigner à une division. Lieutenant Hawkeye à la 4ème, le petit et l'armure vous serez à la 13ème, colonel vous ici à la 1ère. Et vous Melle... ?

-Adjudant-chef Lorie Desville, monsieur.

-L'adjudant-chef à la 6ème.

-Excusez-moi mon nom n'est pas l'armure, mais Alphonse Elric et voici Edward mon grand fère. Nii-san calme-toi !

-C EST QUI LE HARICOT QUI POURRAIT SE FAIRE MANGER PAR LES MOUCHEEEES, vociféra la jeune garçon en se cassant la figure du à un coup de pied, un peu trop fort de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs méchées de rouge et de violet.

Qui était autre que Lorie.

-Edward, je te prierais de te calmer et de te contrôler. M. Le soutaïcho, je vous demanderais de l'excuser de son comportement. Mais est-ce que vous pourriez pour la survie de tout le monde, évité de l'appeler de tout les noms qui pourraient critiquer sa taille.

-...

Le silence était palpable tout les capitaines étaient étonnés, sauf notre noble Kuchiki qui avait simplement ouvert les yeux. Roy était abasourdi, Riza eu un petit sourire en coin et Al bah lui rien. Ed part contre avait toujours le cul à terre.

-Très bien, je prends note.

-Je vous remercie. Ed s'il te plaît lève-toi tu n'est pas une serpillière.

Au même moment Ukitake, Kyoraku et Retsu discutaient.

-Je trouve que ça va changer notre vie quotidienne, pas vrai Ukitake ? Se plaignit le Kyoraku en soulevant son chapeau.

-Pas tant que ça. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que j'aurais des problèmes avec les deux frères, mais je pleins plus Byakuya car la jeune fille à du caractère.

-Je remarqué aussi qu'ils se ressemblaient un petit peu, vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda la femme médecin avec sa tresse devant la poitrine.

-Voilà pourquoi le commandant les a mit ensemble, supposa Jushirõ.

-Soutaïcho, pourrais-je poser une question au colonel Mustang ? Demanda Unohana.

-Bien entendu.

-Pourrait-on savoir le sujet de votre mission ? Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre particule. Or, donc, étant médecin shinigami, je peux en déduire, qu'il n'existe qu'une sorte de particule. Qui peut soigner aussi rapidement, que cette pierre philosophale, le nom de ces particules est énergie spirituelle.

Pendant ces explications, Soifong se rappela qu'elle avait reçut un rapport qui parlait de drôle d'âme, qui pouvait se régénérer.

-D'après le rapport des subordonnés du capitaine de la 2ème division, ils se sont fait

attaquer par des âmes avec de drôle de tatouage.

-Sachant que le sujet de notre mission est d'arrêter les homonculus ou humain crée artificiellement, je présume que nous allons devoir travailler en coopération, demanda Riza.

-Effectivement, en même tant nous manquons d'éffectif nous aurons donc besoin de votre aide pour les tâches quotidiennes des divisions pendant votre séjour, acquit Yamamoto.

-(_Moi, qui pensait être tranquille), pensa Ed._

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Ukitake n'est pas quelqu'un d'autoritaire avec les enfants, rassura, Shunsui.

-Vous avez l'air de très bien vous connaître ? Questionna Al

-Normal Kyoraku est mon meilleur ami donc c'est normal qu'il me connaisse.

Edward n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question que Roy intervient.

-A ce que je vois tu t'entends bien avec ces deux capitaines Fullmetal.

-De toute façon, je m'entendrais mieux avec eux qu'avec vous, ironisa Ed.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale pe...

-Bien la réunion est terminée. Vous pouvez tous disposer et retourner à vos activités.

Le commandant partit le premier suivit de Mustang et son fuku-taïcho, Ukitake le suivit peu aprèd avec les deux frangin et Unohana avec Hawkeye. Ils ne restaient plus que Lorie et Byakuya.

-Bon, vous attendez quoi, on va pas campé quand même.

-J'attendais simplement que vous soyez prête pour partir, répondit le chef de clan de sa voix monotone.

-De toute façon, j'ai rien apporté, donc je pense qu'on peut y aller.

-Je vois! Allons-y.

-_(Moi ,qui pensait que ça allait être marrant et bien je me suis bourrée. Et en plus ce soutaïcho a eu l'idée de me m'être dans la division d'un homme avec un balai dans le cul. La classe! Non! Mais, je vous Jure.)_

pendant que la jeune fille le suivait notre noble capitaine. Celui-ci soupira en pensant que déjà avec Abaraï c'était la galère, mais avec elle, ça allait en faire deux.

_-Pourrais-je_ vous posez une question ?

Byakuya fit un signe de tête pour accepter, sans se retourner.

-Je vais faire quoi ? En attendant qu'ils se manifestent les homonculus.

-Tu feras ce qui te chante ça mais complètement égal. De toute façon je pense que mon vice-capitaine te trouvera une occupation.

-Génial ! Je vais me croiser les bras. J'ai ni ordinateur, ni musique et... Mais j'ai rien en faite ! Ah oui aussi ! J'ai aucun moyen de communication la classe.

-Nous avons comme moyen de communication les papillons des enfers ou la 12ème division.

-Quoi ? Le capitaine à la coiffe bizarre, sourire sadique et à la tête de sushi périmé de plus de trois siècles, sa tronche me revient pas.

Byakuya se retourna les sourcils froncés ce qui arrêta Lorie.

-Oups... J'ai pensé à haute voix c'est ça ?

-Oui!Affirma le chef de clan.

-Toute mes excuses, capitaine Kuchiki pour mon manque de respect en vers le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

-Bien au moins l'incident est clos.

Et ils reprirent leur marche vers la sixième division, en silence.

**A suivre**


End file.
